Tender
by Cavechan
Summary: A... rather random couple; one of which isn't seen in many fanfics. It's fluffy... and... I guess ye should read it. oo is bad at summaries


Notes: I wrote this because Im bored. So I drew names out of a hat and this is what happened. Also, I suck at titles. just took a random word from the story and used that One more thing, this is my first fanfic in a WHILE and my first TeniPuri fanfic, ever... so...

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei, whom I adore. And he's pretty hot too.

-----

I was always watching him from afar. I would stand around the corner of the wall and watch as he came out after the school bell had rung to signal the end of classes. It probably wasn't the greatest idea to come often; I would have to skip the last period at my own school to make it here on time by the city bus. It was always worth it in the end.

He stepped from the doorway along with a few others. I couldn't remember all their names, but it didn't matter much. He was most important after all. I would stare at him in complete awe. Mesmerized by the way each strand of hair would fall around his face and his blue eyes would shine with pride and power. He was a true leader. It was necessary, of course, with the position he held.

_Atobe..._

Yes... it was the captain of Hyoutei. And I knew that I was in love with him. I remember the time that we had first spoken to each other. Actually, it was the only time we have talked to each other so maybe this is that "love at first sight" thing?

It was while Yuuta was playing against Akutagawa.

-----

I stared at the game being played and sighed to myself. _This really isn't looking good... We're definitely going to lose at this rate._ I turned away from the fence and headed over to the soda machine. I look over it and find what I wanted; a nice 100-yen strawberry-kiwi Ponta should do just fine. Feeling inside my wallet, I suddenly realized that I don't have any 100-yen coins. Ack! How pathetic!

"Hey, hurry it up, eh? What's taking so long...?"

"Ah." I turn around to see the face of the magnificent Keigo Atobe. I blush, both in embarrassment and at the beauty I had never noticed before. "Actually. I forgot any 100-yen coins...uhmm..."

"Here." He handed me one abruptly. "Just take this one."

"Thanks..." I didn't turn around right then... he was staring at me. "Is there something..."

He suddenly grabbed one side of my bandana and studied it. "What's with this thing...? What's your name anyway?"

"At...Atsushi Kisarazu." It felt so unlike myself to stumble on my name like that.

"Well, I'm sure I need no introduction, but I'm Keigo Atobe."

"Uhm... Yeah..." I blushed a bit more - oh god, has he noticed? - and got my drink. "Thanks again," I say as I turn around to go back to the match. It doesn't sound good at this point with how rowdy the Hyoutei cheering seems to be.

"I'll see you around."

He smiled as he said it, but I just walked away.

-----

Now, here I am, stalking the guy. There was no doubting that he was beautiful, but there were other parts to him that were great too. The one that stood out most, without a doubt, was his leadership. A club made up of over 200 members; to be able to take charge of that takes a lot of skill. Even though the team had lost to Seigaku, they were an amazing team with amazing people.

One day I'll have to confess my love for him, but right now! I am Mizuki's info gatherer! I take out a pen and paper; it's actually all fake, though. At this point in time, it's useless to be gathering any information, but really I'm just using an excuse to see him.

I walk up to the fence of their tennis courts(surprisingly, there's a few other spies too. Even given Hyoutei's reputation, though, I guess it's not really much of a surprise). I look over to see Atobe. Oh yeah, the guy he's talking to is the "usu-guy".

I stare a bit more and chuckle as I draw a chibi-Atobe on the paper. Heehee, so cute. Looking back up, I suddenly notice the Usu-guy look up at me also. Our eyes connect, but then Atobe turns around also to see me. Much blushing ensues. It takes me a minute to notice that he's now walking over in my direction! Oh god, it looks like he wants to tell me something or...eep.

He finally reaches me; there's still the fence in our way though. He speaks, "I remember you..."

I find myself covering up to my nose with the paper, "You do..?"

"Hmm... Kitaseru."

"Kisarazu."

"Yeah." He looks down at the paper. "Spying on us? Or... Spying on me?"

Oh, the blushing. "Eh? Ha ha. Whaddya mean...?" Why am I so nervous over this? It's just a simple question.

He backs away a step and continues on, "Are you doing anything afterwards?"

"You mean... after the tennis club finishes...?" He nods, smiling as always. "I guess... I'm free." Wait a second - he isn't implying a DATE is he?!

"Great. Be sure to wait for me here then," and he walked away.

I stood there, a bit disoriented. It...sounds like it might be a date... or maybe...?

'_Spying on us?'_

Is he going to murder me?! It seriously sounds like it could be either or! Maybe it'd be best to run away now..?

Run away - okay! I quickly turn around and start walking away from the courts. I stop, though as I round the corner to the school. I can't just stand him up like that! Ahck.... I think I'll call Yanagisawa.

I take out my cellphone and push his number on the speed dial.

"Yo, dane."

"Yanagisawa? It's me."

"Ohh... Atsushi dane. What's up? I didn't see you in 6th period today dane. Why'd you skip?"

"Yanagisawa..." I pause. "I think I'm going on a date."

"Oh! You're so lucky dane! I want to go on a date dane... Well who's it with?"

"Uhm. That's not important. I don't know what to do; I've never been on a date."

"Must I tell you about the birds and the bees dane?"

Does he really think I'm that stup--wait a second... SEX? No. NonononoNO!

"Still there, dane?"

"Yanagisawa. I'm going to get going. I'll see you in a bit."

"What do you mean?! You can't leave your date, dane! Now go."

"Okay..." We say our goodbyes and I hang up, stepping out to look back towards the courts. It seems that they're already cleaning up. That means Atobe will be here any moment. But.... I can't stay here. Igottaleave.

Right when I turn around, though, I am faced with an Atobe now in his school uniform. "You aren't trying to escape now... are you, Kisarazu-kun?"

"N-no..." Oh god, I'm stuttering, "I just saw... a... bird..."

He takes my hand. "Come on. Let's get going. I'm always hungry after school, do let's get some food."

"Okay..."

So then, we were on our way. The area here was a bit unfamiliar to me, but Atobe seemed to know where he was going. We entered into a small restaurant where we decided to order a pizza. Apparently, we both have the same tastes - pepperoni and olives. I was surprised when he had offered to pay, though. I tried to insist on paying half, but he just wouldn't listen.

And, now. After pizza together. After he paid for me. We're now going back to his HOUSE. Does this mean it's a date...? What Yanagisawa had said... Oh GOD, SEX. He could NOT have been serious. I am only fourteen. Not old enough to be... doing those things.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh?!" I'm startled from my thoughts. Oh shit, had he asked me a question?!

"You seem a bit uptight. Hoh. I get it. You were hoping this was a date, right?"

We had stopped walking, suddenly. "N-no! I mean..."

He grabbed my chin in his hand. "I can tell you like me. Yes, ever since that time at the soda machine." My eyes widen and there's no time to react as he presses his lips against mine. My first kiss... My first kiss is with a guy. Oh well, it is to be enjoyed. I close my eyes and accept the kiss, but it is over all too soon as he moves away.

"A... Atobe..."

"Shall we continue onto my place?"

I gently nod my head. The implications of that sentence never quite getting into my head, though as we reach the front door to his house and then travel upstairs into his bedroom. Apparently, his parents aren't home.

Waitasec. Parents aren't home. In bedroom of guy I like. The two of us. Alone. Just kissed. What is he thinking?! I hear the door shut behind us.

"Take a seat." He motions to his bed. I sit down. It's a very comfortable bed; springy. Kinda squeaky, though. eep. Don'tfocusonthebed. Don'tfocusonthebed. The bed sinks in a bit as he sits down next to me and puts an arm around my waist. He puts his head near my neck and says quietly, not quite a whisper, "You smell so nice... Is that a strawberry shampoo you use?"

"Ye-yeah. I like strawberries a lot. Do you like them, Atobe?"

"Keigo. You can call me Keigo. And, yes... I do enjoy a nice strawberry." The way he says it is seductive almost as he kisses my neck. "Do you mind if I call you Atsushi?"

"That's fine." I blush again. I wasn't expecting this to happen. Actually, I really don't want what might come after this to happen.

He unbuttons the first one on my school shirt. "Uhm... A--Keigo. I don't think we should be doing this kind of thing."

He quickly sits upright and he looks like he had just heard me say something really exotic. Uh-oh. Does he really wanna do it, or something?

"Is... something wrong...?

"No, not really. I just thought that you wanted to do it."

Blush. Has he done this before..?! "I...uh... Are you a virgin?"

Even I can't believe I said that and Keigo is now just staring at me(at least me blushing has resided by now).

"No. Lost it last year. But apparently you haven't."

He makes it sound like it's wrong to be a virgin. I think he can tell I was a bit offended by it, "I... I didn't mean it as a bad thing or anything. I mean, we are still young and all."

"It's okay... I mean, I never really said anything so..."

He cuts me off, "It's good to get something like that out of the way. I don't mind waiting for you."

I look at him, into his eyes, "Eh?"

"Won't you go out with me more?" He smiles as he asks and it only makes my face redden.

"Yes. I will." He leans down to kiss me once more. His lips are so tender; he prods open my mouth with his tongue and enters it in. A french kiss. It feels so weird, his tongue, but I enjoy it plenty. After we part, "I love you, Keigo," I say to him.

And he says right back to me...

"I love you, Atsushi Kisarazu."

End.

After notes: And there you have it! Couple picked at random: Atobe and Kisarazu! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
